youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride
The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride is PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 1998 sequel "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Simba - Adult Hercules (Hercules) *Nala - Megara (Hercules) *Timon - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Pumbaa - P.J. Pete (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Zazu - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Rafiki - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs franchise) *Baby Kiara - Baby Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Young Kiara - Ruth P. McDougal (Hey Arnold!) *Adult Kiara - Princess Clara (Drawn Together/The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!) *Young Kovu - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Adult Kovu - Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) *Zira - Eris (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas) *Nuka - Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) *Young Vitani - Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *Adult Vitani - Holli Would (Cool World) *Mufasa's Ghost - Zeus (Hercules) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Hades (Hercules) *The Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *The Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Termites - Ants (A Bug's Life) *The Topis - Deers (Bambi franchise) *The Birds - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *The Rhinos - Rhinos (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *The Outsiders - Various cartoon villainesses *The Pridelanders - Various Gods (Hercules) *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Animals Chapters *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 1 - He Lives in You *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 3 - The Babysitters *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 4 - Crocodiles Attack / Meet Eris *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 5 - We Are One *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 6 - The Outsiders *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 7 - My Lullaby *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 8 - Clara's First Hunt *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 9 - Wildfire! *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 10 - Cale to the Rescue / At Pride Rock / Hercules's Nightmare *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 12 - Hercules Seeks Counsel *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 13 - Upendi *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 14 - Ambush! *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 15 - Cale's Exile / One of Us *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 16 - Clara Defies Her Father *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 17 - Love Will Find A Way *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 18 - War! *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 19 - One Once Again *The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride part 20 - End Credits / Love Will Find A Way (Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley Version) Movie Used *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *Hercules (1997) *Hercules TV series (1998 - 1999) *Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (2011) *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Drawn Together (2004 - 2007) *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) *Hey Arnold! (1996 - 2004) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) *Titan A.E. (2000) *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas (2003) *Cool World (1992) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) Songs Featured *''He Lives in You'' *''We Are One'' *''My Lullaby'' *''Upendi'' *''One of Us'' *''Love Will Find A Way'' *''Love Will Find A Way (Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley Version)'' Trivia *Season 2 of Hey Arnold!, Animaniacs, Pinky & the Brain and The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs ended in 1998, while Disney's Hercules on video, Season 3 of Hey Arnold!, Hercules TV series, A Bug's Life and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released in 1998. *Both P.J. Pete and Yakko Warner were voiced by Rob Paulsen Gallery 8e8d962309d68a1b08ae470161dc1d57.jpg|Hercules as Simba. Tumblr oazpslFfsw1uutss3o1 1280.jpg|Megara as Nala. Double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png|Edd/Double D as Timon. Pj an extremely goofy movie ending.jpg|P.J. Pete as Pumbaa. Camp lazlo.raj the elephant.jpg|Raj as Zazu. 764.jpg|Yakko Warner as Rafiki. baby_clara_by_kaleighadams.jpg|Baby Princess Clara as Baby Kiara. ruth-p-mcdougal-hey-arnold-29.6.jpg|Ruth McDougal as Young Kiara. Princessclara.1.jpg|Princess Clara as Adult Kiara. hey-arnold-5417c6cc0634f.png|Arnold Shortman as Young Kovu. titan_ae_disneyscreencapscom_1682.jpg|Cale Tucker as Adult Kovu. 1644375_1502220467509_full.jpg|Eris as Zira. HaroldBerman.jpg|Harold Berman as Nuka. Helga_Pataki.png|Helga Pataki as Young Vitani. CigeuV8XAAEfVNM.jpg|Holli Would as Adult Vitani. Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as Mufasa's Ghost. naom_581b25b11576c.jpg|Hades as Scar in Simba's Nightmare. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD